1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flashlight. More particularly, the present invention relates to a telescopic flashlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for extendable illuminating devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,990 to Wieselman et al. teaches an illuminating telescopic device for use in a wide variety of applications, such as a signalling device, a conventional flashlight, an indicating light, a play light, and the like. The illuminating telescopic device includes one or more light transmissive extensible elements having a combined length greater than the length of its associated housing, so as to provide an effective signalling device when in use, while being compactly portable when stored within its housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,228 to Mui et al. teaches a collapsible light wand that is formed from a telescopic tube assembly comprised of a plurality of overlapping translucent tube sections, the outermost tube section being attachable to the light end of a flashlight. A locking bar pivotally mounted to either the flashlight or to the outermost tube section may be swung over the ends of the tube sections when they ware in the nested (retracted) position. A storage cylinder large enough to receive the nested tube assembly may also be provided, and is preferably attachable to the rear end of the flashlight for ease of carrying.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,796 to Moore teaches a conventional flashlight that is modified to provide greater brightness by providing an extension tube between the base cap and the body of the flashlight. The extension holds one or more additional batteries so that a higher voltage and brighter bulb can be substituted for the original flashlight bulb. In a preferred embodiment, the extension has the same outer diameter as the body of the original flashlight so that it fits in the same mounts as the original flashlight. Where the flashlight body and extension have a thin sidewall surrounding the batteries so that there is insufficient thickness available to form threads in the sidewall of the portion of the extension that mates with the body and still leave room for a battery to pass through, then the battery in the extension is spaced away from that end and a cylindrical insulated bushing with an axial electrical conductor is provided therein to make electrical connection between the battery in the extension and the battery in the body. A longer and more powerful flashlight is obtained with no wasted parts, and which accepts a higher voltage, brighter light bulb.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,253 to Blorstad teaches a combined light and fan assembly wherein a fan and light are combined into a single component and mounted in the electrical light socket in the interior of a conventional domestic oven so that when the oven is being heated, and the oven light switch is turned on, the light is illuminated, and the fan runs producing a convection current inside the oven, so that the conventional oven is converted into a convection oven.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,420 to Smith teaches a telescopic flashlight having at least two cylindrical barrels of different diameters interconnected to slide one within another, engaged when partially extended by set screws, and when fully extended by matching threads located on each cylindrical barrel. The telescopic flashlight includes means to provide an adjustable housing capable of being axially extended or compressed to retain at designated intervals, a variable number of batteries connected in series alignment accommodated by the actuation of one or more lamp bulbs positioned inside one head assembly. The telescopic flashlight is also provided with individual adapters for batteries of smaller size to be utilized in place of standard xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d size batteries.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for extendable illuminating devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a telescopic flashlight that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a telescopic flashlight that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a telescopic flashlight that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a telescopic flashlight that includes a housing that is telescopic and hand-held, a battery interface that is disposed in the housing and interfaces with at least one battery, a bulb interface that is disposed relative to the housing, electrically communicates with the battery interface, and interfaces with a bulb, and circuity that is disposed in the housing and electrically communicates the bulb interface with the battery interface. The housing includes a handle portion that is held by a user and a body portion that is telescopically attached to, and extends from and retracts into, the handle portion thereof. The battery interface includes an on/off slide switch, a coil spring, and first, second, and third electrical connectors. The bulb interface includes a head, a bulb socket, and a beacon. The circuity includes positive and negative telescoping rods.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.